La venganza de la oscuridad contra los niños elegidos:
by Pamela753
Summary: esto ocurre despues de la ultima batalla cuando la oscuridad se empieza a darse cuenta de algo importante y por eso despues toma venganza contra los niños elegidos y sus compañeros digimon
1. chapter 1

La venganza de la oscuridad contra los niños elegidos:

?: y devimon cuanto me va a traer la luz?

Devimon: estuvimos cerca pero por culpa de la esperanza, trajo de vuelta al mundo real

?: maldita seas esperanza llama a ledydevimon

Ledydevimon: me llamo sr Dragomon

Sr Dragomon: necesito que me traigas a esperanza

Ledydevimon: pero porque sr Dragomon?

Sr Dragomon: me di cuenta de algo ledydevimon

Ledydevimon: que cosa?

Sr Dragomon: no necesitamos a la luz si no

Ledydevimon: a quien señor?

Sr Dragomon: a esperanza

Todos :que?

Ledydevimon: a el porque?

Sr Dragomon: como no me di cuenta antes el tiene un poder muy importante mas allá que la luz y los otros niños elegidos.

Su poder es que ayuda para la digievolución y si cae en nuestras manos ellos no podrían digievoluciónar en cambio nosotros tendremos mas poder que ellos.

Devimon: osea que los niños elegidos van a perder la pelea contra nosotros

Sr Dragomon: exactamente devimon

Ledydevimon: jajajaja adiós niños elegidos

Sr Dragomon: exacto ledydevimon

Todos: jajajaja

Sr Dragomon: es su fin niños elegidos jajajaja

Volviendo al mundo real :

?: no!

Patamon: que pasa takeru?

Takeru: no pasa nada patamon vuelve a dormir si

Patamon: bueno takeru

Takeru : solo fue una pesadilla takeru , son las una de la madrugada mejor intentare dormir un poco mas.

A la mañana siguiente:

?: ya a levantarse tai, kari!

Kari: ya voy mama! Tai levantarse

Tai: que pasa kari?

Kari: creí que estabas dormido tai

Tai: no, hace un rato me levante solo

Kari: ah, que extraño tu levantado ante que yo

Tai: bueno tengo cosas que hacer

Kari: a bueno tai

Tai: ok, kari vamos a desayunar así vamos al escuela si

Kari: si, tai vamos

En la residencia Takaishi :

?: takeru levantarse que vas a llegar tarde

Takeru: ya estoy levantado mama hace rato

sra Takaishi: a bueno aquí te dejo el desayuno me voy al trabajo si

Takeru: si, mama adiós

sra Takaishi: adiós hijo ten cuidado

Takeru: patamon vas a desayunar?

patamon :si, takeru

Takeru: bueno aquí tienes patamon

Patamon: gracias takeru

Takeru: de nada

Patamon: que te paso a noche takeru?

Takeru: ah, nada patamon solo una pesadilla nada mas

Patamon: ah, bueno espero que no escondas nada mas takeru

Takeru: no patamon

Patamon: que pasa takeru?

Takeru: ah, me voy al colegio vamos

Patamon: bueno vamos.


	2. advertencia de la oscuridad sobre

Capítulo dos: la advertencia de la oscuridad sobre esperanza.

En la casa de izzy recibe un correo de gennai:

Gennai: hola izzy necesito de su ayuda hay un digimon que esta haciendo destrozos y le tengo que decir algo importante por eso quiero que venga al digimundo.

A dios niños elegidos hasta pronto.

izzy: pero que? Debo informar a los demás chicos si leen esto vengan a mi casa y explicó todo.

Empecé a recibir de los chicos:

Matt: ya voy izzy

Tai: yo también voy a hora

Mimi: ya voy izzy

Sora: ya voy, que paso?

Jou: yo también voy a hora izzy

Kari: que paso?, si voy a hora con mi hermano

Takeru: a hora voy izzy

Davis: si, yo también voy a hora

Yolei: yo también voy izzy

Ken: a hora voy izzy

Cody: a hora voy izzy

En la casa de los Takaishi :

Takeru: patamon!

Patamon: que takeru?

Takeru: vamos a la casa de izzy

Patamon: bueno takeru

Patamon: takeru? Que te pasa?

Takeru: no, pasa nada patamon

Patamon: bueno vamos a hora

Takeru: si, vamos

saliendo del departamento:

?: hey, takeru vas a la casa de izzy?

Takeru: ah, hola cody si voy a hora y vos?

Cody: yo también voy a hora si quieren vamos juntos

Takeru: si, no tengo problema cody vamos

Cody: ok, andando

Todos reunidos en la casa de izzy:

Tai: que paso izzy?

izzy: lo que paso

Matt: basta de misterio queremos saber izzy

izzy: recibí un correo del señor gennai

Todos: que? De gennai?

izzy: si, y me dijo que tenemos que ir al digimundo porque quiere decir nos algo importante

Davis: y que estamos esperando vamos

Todos: si!

Una vez en el digimundo :

Yolei: a donde vamos?

izzy: a una de las cabaña de señor gennai

Yolei: a bueno

Tai: que te pasa kari?

Kari: ah, nada solo estoy preocupada eso es todo hermano

Tai: a bueno solo quería saber kari

Kari: esta bien hermano

Matt: izzy cuanto falta para llegar?

izzy: no falta mucho matt

Matt: bueno izzy

Davis: ya llegamos izzy?

izzy: no, davis falta todavía

Cody: ya vamos a llegar no sean impaciente por favor

Davis: de acuerdo cody

Mimi: que nos dirá el señor gennai?

izzy: no lo se pero debe ser muy importante

Mimi: ah, eso esperó

Jou: porque nos hizo venir a todos?

izzy: porque todos nosotros somos niños elegidos jou

Jou: bueno izzy

Patamon: que te pasa takeru?

Takeru: nada patamon por?

Patamon: porque estas muy callado

Takeru: no tengo ganas de hablar eso es todo patamon

Patamon: ah, bueno

Antes de llegar a la casa gennai:

Matt: ya llegamos?

izzy: casi matt

Patamon: takeru? Te encuentras bien?

Takeru: ?

Patamon: takeru?

En ese momento se desmaya takeru pero nadie se da cuenta hasta que escuchan los gritos de patamon.

Patamon: takeru! Despierta!

Tai: que pasa?

Todos: que?

Ken: quien esta gritando?

?: takeru! Despierta!

Davis: es patamon chicos

Matt: si, es patamon a quien le esta gritando?

Tai: esperen donde esta takeru?

Todos: que?

Davis: a lo mejor esta con patamon

Matt: y si esta con el eso significa que le paso algo a mi hermano

jou: sera mejor que volvamos alla

Todos: sí

Fueron donde estaban patamon y takeru:

Matt: takeru!

Patamon: chicos! Necesito su ayuda?

Matt: que paso patamon?

Patamon: el estaba bien y de repente se desmayo

Matt: despierta takeru!

Tai: que le paso?

Matt: patamon dice que se desmayo de pronto tai

Tai: ah, bueno matt

Ken: que hacemos?

Jou: mejor sera ir a la casa de gennai

Todos: si

Una vez llegando a la casa de gennai:

Tai: como esta?

Matt: no despierta todavía tai

Tai: ah, bueno

izzy: ya llegamos chicos este es el lugar

Todos: wow

Tai: davis?

Davis: que? Tai

Tai: toca el timbre

Davis: que? yo

Tai: si, tu davis

Davis toca el timbre y sale :

Gennai: ya era hora niños elegidos me tenían preocupado

Tai: bueno ya llegamos pero tenemos un problema señor gennai

Gennai: cual es el problema chicos?

Matt: lo que paso es mi hermano se desmayo antes de llegar acá y no despierta ya intente de todo pero no despierta y me estoy preocupado gennai

Gennai: ok, ya entendí el problema entren a la casa y explicó lo que le esta pasando a takeru si

Todos: bueno

Una vez ya entrado a la cabaña:

Gennai: tomen asiento chicos y tu matt a acompañarme a unos de los cuarto para poner a tu hermano ahí

Matt: bueno gennai

Volviendo con los chicos:

Sora: que le abra pasado a tk?

Tai: no lo se sora

Jou: a lo mejor se sentía mal y no dijo nada es normal en tk no decir cuando se siente mal

Ken: si, puede ser jou y por no preocupar a los demás no dice nada

Davis: si, a lo mejor fue eso nada más

Cody: ah, algo que no me cierra

Todos: que?

Yolei: que cosa cody?

Cody: hoy antes de venir al digimundo tk esta bien pero raro

Todos: que?

Ken: como que raro cody?

Cody: como decaído y preocupado por algo

Kari: a hora que lo decís hoy en el colegio me estuvo evitando toda la mañana

Todos: otra vez que?

Tai: pero porque lo iso?

Kari: no lo se hermano

Mimi: tal vez sea por lo mismo el desmayo

izzy: puede ser mimi

Tai: matt! Y como esta tu hermano?

Matt: igual dormido tai

Gennai: se preguntaran porque los llame chicos

Todos: si

Gennai: bueno lo que sucede

Davis: que cosa gennai?

Gennai: es sobre la oscuridad se a enterado de algo importante que ustedes deben saber chicos

Tai: que debemos saber gennai?

Gennai: es para la digievolución

Todos: que?

Matt: y cual es?

Gennai: el tema es que la oscuridad se entero que gracias a la esperanza podemos digievoluciónar y no creo que el desmayo de takeru sea una coincidencia

Matt: alto! Me quiere decir que la oscuridad va hacia mi hermano?

Gennai: creo que si matt

Tai: y que hacemos?

Gennai: tienen que tratar de cuidar a takeru

Todos: que!

Gennai: así es chicos

Davis: porque debemos estar vigilando a el?

Gennai: porque el representa el digieg de la esperanza davis!

Davis: ah, bueno gennai

Tai: que pasa si takeru cae en manos de la oscuridad?

Gennai: si takeru cae en manos de la oscuridad los digimon no podrían digievoluciónar tai, por eso es importante que cuiden a esperanza que seria takeru chicos

Todos: oh

Tai: bueno deberíamos dividirnos para vigilar a tk chicos que les parece?

Todos: si!

Tai: y como lo hacemos matt?

Matt: no se chicos

Gennai: hola takeru

Todos: que?

Matt: como estas hermano?

Takeru: bien creo, que sucede chicos porque me están mirando todos?

Tai: ah, no es nada takeru pero si que nos diste un buen susto hoy

Takeru: oh, lo siento no era mi intención asustarlos así

Tai: descuida y si te pasa algo avisa antes

Takeru: de cuerdo chicos, me perdí de algo?

Matt: no, es nada takeru

Takeru: ok,seguro matt?

Matt: si, takeru nada en que preocuparte

Takeru: bueno matt

Gennai: se pueden quedar aquí y mañana le voy a decir lo siguiente descansen chicos

Todos: bueno gennai


	3. capitulo tres: ¿tener miedo?

Capitulo tres: ¿tener miedo?.

Todos los niños elegidos reunidos en el comedor:

Gennai: seguro chicos que se quieren quedar a dormir aquí?

Todos: si

Tai: si señor gennai no se preocupe y aparte tenemos todo lo necesario para pasar la noche

Gennai: bueno chicos descansar si mañana sera un día muy largo

Matt: si gennai, usted también descanse cualquier cosa le avisamos

Gennai: bueno hasta mañana chicos

Todos: hasta mañana señor gennai

Jou: sera mejor ir a dormir todos

Tai: si por lo visto mañana va hacer un día muy pesado

Todos: si hasta mañana

Matt: te encuentra bien takeru?

Takeru: si, estoy algo cansado eso es todo matt hasta mañana

Matt: bueno takeru hasta mañana

En la madrugada pasa algo es:

?: no!

Todos: que?

Tai: que pasa?

Matt: estas bien takeru?

Takeru: si, matt me encuentro bien solo fue una pesadilla eso creo

Matt: seguro que fue eso no te veo bien

Takeru: si, solo eso fue una pesadilla

A la mañana siguiente:

Gennai: buenos días chicos

todos: buenos días señor gennai

Matt: han visto a takeru?

Todos: que?

Gennai: a sí esta a fuera con patamon hace de temprano que esta levantado

Matt: a bueno

Tai : bueno a desayunar se a dicho

Jou: eso es cierto tai

Tai: kari a donde vas?

Kari: ah, ver como esta takeru hermano

Tai: a bueno dile que venga a desayunar si

Kari: claro hermano

Estando ya a fuera de la casa:

Kari: takeru?

Takeru: ah, hola kari

Kari: hola takeru y patamon

Patamon: hola kari

Kari: que te paso a noche takeru?

Takeru: no me paso nada kari

Kari: no me estas mintiendo takeru quiero saber la verdad

Takeru: segura que quieres saber que me paso a noche?

Kari: si, takeru

Takeru: de acuerdo lo que me paso fue que estuve una pesadilla y hace rato que ya me pasaba pero la sentía muy real

Kari: pero que era takeru?

Takeru: veía caos kari

Kari: pero que clase de caos?

Takeru: destrucción y muertes fue un verdadero caos

Kari: alguien mas lo sabe takeru?

Takeru: no,nadie lo sabe tu eres la primera en enterarse de todo esto

Kari: ah, bueno

Takeru: te pido un favor

Kari: que cosa?

Takeru: no le digas a matt

Kari: de acuerdo takeru cambio de tema vamos a desayunar

Takeru: si, estaba esperando que se levantaran para desayunar por eso vine a fuera y no quería despertar a nadie

Kari: entonces vamos

Takeru: si, vamos

Volviendo a dentro de la casa:

Tai: valla ya era hora de venir

Kari: lo siento hermano

Matt: te encuentras bien takeru?

Takeru: si, matt me encuentro bien les quiero decir algo a todos

Todos: que?

Matt: que sucede hermano?

Takeru: no se como decirlo

Davis: que cosa takeru?

Takeru: quiero que me prometen algo

Tai: si, claro que es takeru?

Takeru: si, la oscuridad me controla quiero que me destruyan

Todos: que?

Matt: estas loco no voy a permitirlo takeru eres mi hermano

Takeru: lo se pero prefiero ser destruido antes de ser controlado por la oscuridad matt

Davis: que podemos hacer? Para impedir eso

Gennai: yo diría entrenar duro chicos

todos: si señor gennai


End file.
